Regardless of what I wish
by dead edged blade
Summary: First fic. Itachi is back and he has something planned for Naruto and his younger brother. It may break thier lives apart. Using his sharingan he rapes the poor fox boy for a period of 7 days. What will become of the boy? Warning: may suck because I wrote
1. Chapter 1

Right… my first try at this. Don't hate me

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing a fic for it… and it wouldn't be so innocent as it is right now.

Regardless of What I Wish:

Chapter I

They had returned from another day of a tiring mission. Naruto walked slowly, but at a faster pace than the rest of the group. His face was covered in dirt, and held extreme exhaustion. His blue eyes had bags beneath them, and his spiked blond hair was even more messy than usual.

Beside him walked Sasuke, his eternal rival. Sasuke had raven hair, and a pair of onyx eyes that were cold and emotionless. His pale skin seemed to glow beneath the pale light of the moon.

Sakura eyed the raven-haired boy. Her face was a shade of pink, quite like the color of her hair. She was in a state of euphoria.

Their sensei, Kakashi, walked behind them, with a copy of _Make Out Paradise_ in his hand. His emotions could not be deciphered from the mask that covered most his face.

All was well. The soft chirping of the crickets sang in the distance, fireflies danced before their eyes as well as lighting their path. The night was kind, and held Team Seven under its protection. Nothing was amiss; nothing in the eyes of the team, at least.

Beneath the safety of the shadows glowed a pair of red eyes. They trailed after one of the shinobi, watching with intensity. They held within them the lust for blood. Naruto walked on, without knowing of the blood hungry eyes glued to his back.

Naruto ran with glee as he saw the ramen stand. His exhaustion seemed to have left him.

"Such stamina…" Sakura wheezed as they attempted to catch up with the excited ninja. Naruto sat down and yelled his order aloud with a smile.

"I'm not hungry. I'll just head on home," Kakashi said as he turned around. The three genin nodded as their sensei disappeared using his jitsu. Sasuke sat beside Naruto and ordered his meal. Sakura sat beside the raven-haired boy with eyes full of affection. Sasuke was oblivious of the fond gaze she was sending towards him. They ate their food, paid for their meal, and began saying their goodbyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything, as usual.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura shivered at Naruto's words. "Goodnight, Sasuke," she said and turned around to head towards her home. Naruto looked annoyed. As usual, she didn't even bother to say anything to him. He sighed and looked down.

"Later," he said waving his hand as he walked to his empty apartment; his back facing Sasuke.

"Yah." Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto. The boy seemed to be getting thinner and more tiered by the day. Something was wrong with him. He was easier to get to. A simple comment about his stupidity, or the fact that Sakura didn't say anything to him knocked him down from his happy state. He was more sensitive than ever. It wasn't right. It didn't feel normal. He wanted to see Naruto yell at him whenever he called the boy dobe. But it only made the blond ninja look down in anger.

That's when he felt something rip his heart apart. Something inside him stirred. His face turned red, and his chest ached. His mind was filled with images of Naruto. He turned around quickly and staggered onto his home.

Naruto walked slowly. His mind wandered off into a distant place, where he didn't even know where it was. He thought of the beast living inside him. Lately the nine tails had grown stronger. It nagged at him in his sleep, and taunted him of what he would do if Naruto let his guard down and let him out. It tormented him, and made him fear sleep

He felt as though something was following him, but he deemed it nothing more than his nerves. He decided to head over towards the training grounds, where he first accomplished his shadow clone jitsu. That place held many memories for him. He walked on without knowing what followed behind his footsteps.

Naruto reached the grounds. It was silent and unmoving. Nothing had changed. He fondly brushed against the spot where Iruka Sensei had given him his head guard with the Konoha symbol.

Something rustled in the leaves. He turned around to see what it was; expecting only a rodent of some sort. To his surprise, that wasn't what was there. Before him stood Itachi, the murderer of the Uchiha clan.

"There is the little monster," he spoke. Naruto was frightened by how much Sasuke and his brother were alike, both in appearance and their voice. He reached for a weapon, but found that his body wouldn't move any more.

"Kso!"

Itachi's eyes were no longer their onyx shade, but rather crimson. He was using his sharingan eye. The Uchiha's eyes changed once more into the sharingan that could only be achieved through murdering ones closest friend. Naruto found himself no longer in the training ground, but in another world where the colors were distorted. The only thing similar was that the Uchiha was standing before him in the same way.

"168 hours is a period of seven days, or in simpler terms, a week. I control time here. Matter can be created of destroyed at my will. Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Naruto tried to move, but his body remained lifeless on the cold ground.

"I can control your body as well. It's useless to fight."

"Kso! Kso, kso, kso, kso, kso!"

"For 168 hours straight, without any let up, I'm going to rape you."

Sasuke walked closer to his house, but felt uneasy. Instead of heading up to the house, he decided to walk towards the training grounds. There was no mission tomorrow. Letting off some steam from what happened by training sounded pleasant to him. He headed off in the direction, unknowing of what lay ahead of him.

Naruto lay lifeless like a rag doll. Itachi raised his hand up. With this, Naruto stood up, unable to control his own body. _Why? Why the hell is he doing this? What does he want? _

Itachi walked closer to the blond ninja, and rested his hand on his throat. He applied pressure with his finger, cutting off Naruto's air. He opened his mouth trying breath, but Itachi rammed his mouth into Naruto's. He kissed the boy, and forced his tong into the other's mouth. He tormented Naruto by rolling his tong, tasting every inch of the boy's mouth.

Naruto was in pain. He didn't want any of this. He didn't want for this man to even touch him. But it was useless. The Uchiha stripped Naruto of his shirt and began licking every inch of him. His tong rolled over his bellybutton to find that the seal of the nine tails appeared by doing so. The Uchiha shed his cloths off and pulled the last of Naruto's off him.

"Stop it!" Naruto screamed. "Why are you doing this?"

"In time you will see. Now be a good boy and don't complain."

Itachi played with Naruto's body, finding all its weak points. He learned everything about it he could, tasting everything, touching everything. He kissed Naruto once more, grinding himself against Naruto's body. He pulled back, and slid his finger inside Naruto.

"Aaahh!" Naruto screamed in pain.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

Slowly Itachi maneuvered in a second finger, twisting it around painfully. A third went in. He played inside the blond and enjoyed the pained face on Naruto. He continued to move until he heard Naruto scream. Itachi had found the prostate gland. With a sadistic smile, he applied more pressure onto it. Naruto bit his lip to stop from screaming, drawing blood.

He deemed Naruto ready and pulled out his fingers. He forced them into Naruto's mouth, while he positioned himself between Naruto's legs. He looked at the suffering boy's eyes widen. Fear rang through Naruto's body. Itachi rammed himself into Naruto, who then screamed out in pain.

"Are you ready?" he asked, but didn't wait for the answer as he began to twist Naruto's hips. Tears streamed down Naruto's face. _I'm going to brake… I can't… Why? Why is he doing this!_ The Uchiha began to move inside Naruto. The boy shrieked, but that didn't stop Itachi from thrusting himself in deeper and deeper. Naruto hated it. He shivered in disgust as Itachi filled his insides. His thrusts hurt more and more.

"Ten minutes is all that has passed. Do you think you can take more?" Itachi pulled himself out of Naruto and began his torment. "I want you to scream my name out, and move your hips." Naruto's eyes seemed dead and lifeless, but emotion returned to them as Itachi pulled his body inside Naruto once more. He couldn't control his body, and he returned every thrust that was given to him, moaning out his rapist's name as though this man was his lover. He cried as the torment went on. Itachi didn't stop.

In and out, he moved, forcing the young shinobi to move as he wished.

Sasuke approached the grounds. He walked slowly, taking his time and allowing the night air to rest upon his flesh. As he walked through the empty area, he felt something was wrong. He continued to walk, denying the fact anything was amiss.

"You have as of now, lasted three days of this. Only 96 more hours to go."

Itachi continued the torment. Naruto lost his ability to move, and tried not think anymore. It hurt so much, even though none of this was happening in reality. Pain was pain regardless of the absence of wounds.

Sasuke heard Naruto's voice with another. It was brief and short. He was close. He turned to find where the blond shinobi was.

"167 hours, 59 minuets and 59 seconds of being held in my arms straight, have passed by." Itachi stood up pulling Naruto into a kiss. The last second seemed to pass by so slow, or was it that Itachi was manipulating it to be that way? Naruto couldn't tell anymore. He wanted it to be over. His body was exhausted and in pain.

Sasuke ran as he heard Naruto scream. It was loud, and high-pitched and full of pain. Quickly he ran through the bushes to see Naruto. His body was shaking, and tears streamed down his eyes. He looked up to see that before the weary shinobi was his older brother, Itachi.

"Hello, little brother," he said with a void of emotions.

"You!" he yelled. Naruto fell onto his knees. Before Sasuke could do anything, Itachi grabbed hold of Naruto. Sasuke didn't see why Naruto was so freaked out. He wasn't wounded as far as he could see. The elder Uchiha slammed Naruto against a tree, whispered something in his ears. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes widen with fear. Quickly Itachi kissed Naruto on his forehead, and released him. Naruto fell onto the dirt ground like a lifeless object.

"What did you do?" Sasuke yelled. Itachi turned to his younger brother and grinned maliciously.

"Why don't you ask him? Once he comes to that is. But I doubt it will be the same young boy that you talked to earlier."

"Enough." Kakashi walked out from behind Sasuke. "What did you do to him?" Kakashi knew what technique the Uchiha had used. He had fallen once for it and withstood 72 hours or constant stabbing. He was worried what the murderer did to the boy.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's empty eyes. It seemed as though they belonged to a dead man, rather than Konoha's loudest and most energetic ninja. The only sign that Naruto was still alive was the slow rising of his chest.

He raised his fist in anger and began to charge towards his brother.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said as he grabbed the genin's shoulder.

"I will be back for the boy," Itachi warned. He then disappeared leaving behind the injured Naruto.

"Kso!" Sasuke swore as he knocked off Kakashi's hand. "Why did you stop me?"

"Take a look at Naruto, we didn't have time to fight him," Kakashi said coolly. Sasuke looked at his teammate. The two of them walked closer to Naruto. Kakashi checked Naruto's pulse to find that it was abnormally fast.

"He is going to have to be under someone's care."

Sasuke looked up at his sensei. "The hospital should be fine."

"No. Itachi can find him there. I'm going to leave him under your care for now." Kakashi looked at Sasuke. Something in his eyes made Kakashi worried. "Take him to your place for now. I have to go tell Tsunade."

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto was going to have to live with him until he healed. He couldn't trust himself to look over the ninja. Not when he was afraid of what he would do to Naruto. He could take advantage of him. Sasuke gasped as he realized what he was even thinking. He quickly grabbed Naruto and headed home at a fast pace; afraid of what lay ahead.

_What did he do to Naruto? _


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this chapter once already, and then I deemed it cruddy… Man this sucks. It still isn't to my liking. Don't hate me. Please, I tried my best. It is now midnight, and I haven't brushed my teeth or anything. Gomen… this is all it will be for now. But since I have no life, I'll update soon.

I never in a million years though people would review! Thank you to everyone who read and/or rated the first one. Thanks for reading this one as well. You have no idea how happy you made. I woke up, check the reviews, and went downstairs to have coffee with this goofy grin on my face that scared the living daylights out of my mother! Thank you all so much! Sorry for misspelling "kuso" and "jutsu" before.

Warning: Sorta something like a lemon… I think…

Disclaimer: I'd actually have money if Naruto were mine, tons of it.

Regardless of What I Wish

Chapter II

I'll Brake Him until He Bleeds from Everyone of His Pores

Sasuke picked Naruto and placed him onto his shoulders. Naruto was a lifeless rag doll in his arms that only moved with the slight raise of his chest. Sasuke felt the fast and thumping beat of his teammate's heart. It was as though the skin that touched Sasuke itself was beating, and not the heart. Sasuke turned and quickened his pace, heading back for his own house, as Kakashi had ordered for him to do.

He got closer to his door, but in front of it stood a familiar pink haired girl. _'She has the worst timing ever…' _Sasuke thought to himself, as he had no choice but to approach the building.

"Sasuke!" her voice exclaimed as her cheeks turned a color close to that of her hair's. Her face was brimmed with a smile and her eyes sparkled at the sight of Sasuke. She turned to see the angered expression on Sasuke and the limped body of her other partner thrown on his shoulders. "Naruto?" she said in a confused tone. "What's wrong with Naru…?"

"Quickly, get inside," Sasuke orders. While balancing Naruto on his body, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He ushered in the girl and quickly lay Naruto down on the couch. Sakura was full of glee having finally been allowed into Sasuke's room.

She snapped herself out of her daze and was about to invite Sasuke out for dinner. "I was wondering if you…" She stopped talking as she saw Naruto's lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. It was as if he was looking in at another world, which was true in a sense. Right now, every single moment with Itachi ran through his mind, despite the fact that it was not real and he was in fact still a virgin. "Why is he…?"

"I don't know," he cut her off. Sakura walked closer to him and tried to touch the boy's forehead to see if he was sick. With that movement, Naruto's eyes widened. He sat up and slapped the hand away from him. Sakura stood back in shock. His eyes glowed red for an instant, but then returned to their frightened state.

Sasuke recognized something was wrong. "Sakura, you should head home now."

"But…!"

"For your safety and Naruto's, go!" he ordered. She nodded and left, with a face of worry and concern. "Naruto," Sasuke tried to calm him down. It was as though the eyes looking back at him didn't belong to Naruto. They weren't shinning with their gleam of sunshine and joy. For some odd reason Sasuke felt the pang that ran through him earlier, travel through his body once more. He called out the shinobi's name, but it was as though none of it was getting through to him. Sasuke was getting annoyed at Naruto's quivering and his fearful eyes. They didn't belong to _his_ Naruto. He swore under his breath. _"Mine…? This is absurd.'_ He looked down at Naruto.

"What the hell did he do to you?" he screamed as he grabbed Naruto and pinned him down. Without realizing it, his eyes turned into a shade of red that resembled fresh blood, the sharingan. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, who began to whimper at the sight of the inhumane eyes looking down at him. Sasuke looked deep into the other's eyes only to see his own looking back at him. The azure eyes were like a lake, sending the reflection of Sasuke back to himself. To see his own terrifying sharingan pointed right back at him.

"No more… I… stop Itachi… just kill me!" Naruto begged. Sasuke pulled back from the disgust of that name. Why did Naruto have to say his name? What did that bastard do?

"Stop it!" Sasuke finally yells at the top of his lungs. His eyes are still red, but anger and annoyance rang through them with intensity. Naruto looked away and shut his eyes in terror, his body shook in trembles.

"Trying to calm him down that way won't work." Itachi's voice was deep and menacing. Naruto's eyes flung open as he saw the real Itachi in the room.

"How did you…?"

"You didn't lock the door after the girl left, little brother." The last two words were said with venom in them.

Sasuke raised his hands. He was ready to attack his brother using everything he had. He fled all his chakra into the palm of his hand, about to use the attack Kakashi himself had taught the young ninja, the Chidori.

"Do that and you'll only ruin your house, and I may not feel like telling what I did to the boy anymore," Itachi threatened. Sasuke lowered his hand, fighting back the urge to charge at his brother with all his strength. "I'm here to take him with me."

"No."

"Have you grown attached to him? He will only hold you down, and you will suffer when you find that you need to kill him to finish your dream."

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled. "Shut up!" Naruto flinched at the loud voice. He was more sensitive to noise now, afraid of everything around him.

"Look, you frightened him," Itachi said using a mocking tone, as though Naruto was a kitten cowering from the first touch of a human. Sasuke shifted his eyes from his brother to his cowering comrade, _his _dobe. He felt himself grow angry at the though of Naruto being his. _'Why do I have to think things like this right now? Naruto isn't anyone important to me. Why do I feel this way then? What the hell has that cowering bastard done to me?'_ Angered thoughts ran through the young Uchiha's head.

"You seem to be fighting yourself right now, little brother." Sasuke flinched at the last two words.

"You are no longer my brother!" Sasuke yelled out.

"We share the same blood, given birth by the same mother who now lies dead in the cold earth." Itachi wasn't smiling, but his eyes held all his joy for him. "We are frighteningly alike, even if you try to dent it. We are the same."

"No! I'm nothing like you."

"But here you are, entranced by the beast that I have put my own eyes on."

"What?" Sasuke was utterly confused. But his followed the larger man's gaze to see that they had fallen upon the cringing Naruto. "What are you…?"

"How long have you managed to keep your hands off of him?" he questioned.

"What are you implying?"

"You know what I mean. We are just the same. You don't even realize the lust in your eyes when you look at him. Who wouldn't though? Such innocence is always so tempting. I couldn't resist but to take a bite…" Itachi left the rest of his sentence unfinished.

Sasuke remembered that Naruto has been assaulted by Itachi. Ashamed that he forgot the boy's suffering he yelled, and demanded what had been done to the fearful person who had once been filled with joy.

"You know of my sharingan's abilities…"

"Yes."

"I can send the other another world, warp time, space, matter, and control everything. For a solid week, I defiled every single inch of that boys body. From the outside, all the way to within him, I know this his body, every single bit." Sasuke stiffened by these words.

_'What is Itachi trying to say? What does he mean? He couldn't have…'_ Thoughts rammed themselves through his head, slamming against his view of reality. "When you say defiled…"

"I mean rape," Itachi cleared that up for the confused shinobi.

Sasuke felt anger bolt up in his throat. It was like a flame begging to be burst out and thrown upon the older Uchiha. _'He touched him! He touched what is _mine_. I'm going to kill him. Naruto belongs to _me_.' _Sasuke reached for his kunai, but stopped once he realized what he was thinking.

"Oho… is someone trying to deny their own feelings?"

"Damare! How dare you do that to him? Why did you do it?"

"Because he looked so innocent, and every time you looked at him, your eyes were full of want. I decided to take it away from you. Rip that smile from your sight so you would hate me more. Hate me, despise me more, and soon learn that you didn't have time for such thoughts and come to kill me. An avenger doesn't have time for petty things, such as love." Each and every word that Itachi said was like a slap across Sasuke's face. He looked down at the wooden floor beneath him. It seemed that the floor wasn't stable, and he was about to be swallowed by something hiding beneath it. "He may still physically be a virgin, but that won't be for long. I'll break him until he bleeds from everyone of his pores."

"You didn't need to do that to him."

"On the contrary, I couldn't keep my hands off him. Not after those fond looks you gave him. Honestly, it was _all_ your fault, little brother." Sasuke glared at the man before him. "Naruto…" Itachi said calmly. Sasuke remembered that he was still there. Naruto scooted farther into the couch. "Come here Naruto," Itachi commanded.

"No!" Sasuke answered for him.

"He can talk by himself," the oldest said, un-amused. "Naruto, you can't hide from me. I'll be back to make you scream like all those other times." Itachi smiled, but it wasn't kind, or warm. It was full of brutal intentions and dark joy. Itachi disappeared using the same jutsu as their sensei, Kakashi.

Naruto's quivering had stopped. He didn't move, nor shift his eyes. It was as though he was a lifeless doll. Sasuke turned around and sat close to the blond shinobi. Naruto's eyes were pointed where Itachi once stood.

"He is gone, Naruto." The sound of his own name seemed to foreign to his own ears, but Naruto averted his from the spot to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" It seemed as though Naruto only just realized the raven shinobi before him. It was as though the whole time before it, he imagined the Uchiha to be his brother.

Through Naruto's eyes replayed the horrid accounts where Itachi thrusted himself into the blond's body, hitting the sensitive nerves. He recalled how he screamed in pain and suffering, how he begged for it to end, and how the older man had touched and tasted every ounce of his body. Naruto's eyes fell to the floor in shame and fear that Sasuke would see what was replaying through his mind.

"Why do you look down? Are you afraid that I'm like him?" Sasuke pulled Naruto's face close.

Sasuke's sharingan glared at Naruto. "Please… stop it… don't look at me… I… dirty… disgusting…" Naruto spoke incoherently, and had pleading eyes.

"What did he do to you? I want to hear it from your mouth," Sasuke said, as his gaze became more intense.

"No," Naruto yelled as he tried to move away from Sasuke.

"You _will_ tell me. Tell me or I'll do to you what he claims to have done to you!" Sasuke's voice was deep, and full of anger. It wasn't at all like him. It was as though a beast was spitting out those words, and not Sasuke.

Naruto quivered as he felt defeat. He didn't want to go through it again, and most certainly not in the hands of Sasuke. He shut his eyes tightly and attempted to speak. "Sharingan… couldn't move… somewhere different… horrible… hurt… Itachi… he ra…," Naruto found it difficult to finish the sentence. He couldn't say it, not to Sasuke, not to anyone.

"He what?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto sat there silent. His mouth opened and moved, but no words came out. Not a single sound passed through his lips. Sasuke felt his anger rising.

_'Why the hell does he have to look like that? Why is it making me feel so angry and depressed at the same time? It makes me want to break him apart so badly.'_ Sasuke's mind was traveling at a high speed. Thoughts rammed themselves against the lining of his sanity, breaking through a wall he had built himself. He wanted to know why it hurt so much. If this had happened to someone else, it wouldn't have hurt so much. Finally, the wall Sasuke had built within his mind that protected him from going mad shattered. _'Shit… I love him.'_ He finally came to this conclusion.

Naruto was still attempting to gain freedom from the Uchiha, but it was futile. "Let me go!" his voice sounded as though he was going to break.

_'Did he beg Itachi like this? Did he look at that bastard this way?'_

"Please… Sasuke… I can't say it!"

"I heard Itachi say it! Now you have to say it! Tell me before I rape you myself!" Sasuke was shocked by the cruelty in his voice. Naruto whimpered softly and had given up on moving now. He didn't have any strength left within him. He hadn't had a chance to really rest after their mission, and without a doubt, it was becoming later into the night. His body couldn't bring any force to fight against the Uchiha. Even if it wasn't real, Naruto could feel Itachi's tong running down his chest, his fingers moving in scissor motions inside his body despite the fact that it was over. The pain still rang inside him.

Naruto's silence was bothering Sasuke. The blond was no longer resisting, but merely making soft noises that portrayed his fear. Sasuke slammed Naruto onto the couch. "Say it! You don't believe that I'll rape you do you?" Sasuke watched Naruto's face as he pulled out his kunai and tore Naruto's jacket and shirt off him.

"No… don't… please…" Naruto begged as Sasuke touched Naruto's neck.

"Then say it…"

"No!"

"Then I won't stop until I hear it from your mouth."

"Why are you… this… why?" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke felt his insides rip. _'Why am I doing this? Kuso… his skin is soft. If he doesn't say it, I might actually do this to him.'_

Sasuke began his torment by pushing Naruto down completely, and sitting on top of him. He let his tong touch the other's collarbone. It sent shiver's down his spine. The flesh tasted so sweet and soft. He dragged his tong to Naruto's nipple, leaving a wet trail on the flesh.

"Stop… it."

Sasuke replied by biting the nipple hard. Naruto gasped in pain. _'Damn… I can't believe what I'm doing. Kuso! Kuso, I'm enjoying it too…'_ Sasuke wished he could punch himself as he stopped with the licking, and pressed his lips against the soft and sweet lips of Naruto. Naruto moaned, as he tried to fight back, but it was useless. Sasuke wasn't satisfied with the kiss, despite how sweet it tasted. He bit hard on Naruto's lower lip, a bit too hard, because now the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Naruto wouldn't allow access to the other ninja, and so Sasuke's hand traveled across Naruto's flesh and down into his pants. He found the private body part and applied onto it pressure. Naruto gasped, allowing Sasuke entrance. He let his tong taste every inch of Naruto, he could have. He let it brush against Naruto's tong, and pulled him closer.

_'Kuso! I need to stop or I might go all the way.'_

He tasted every crevice of Naruto's mouth, and finally pulled away. He realized where his hand still was and began to take the in wanted pants off.

Naruto's eyes widened with fear. He still felt each pounding Itachi gave him, permanently scarring him. "He _raped_ me!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could. Sasuke pulled back and looked into his friends eyes.

_'No… he won't think of me as his friend anymore. He'll think of me as a disgusting creature.'_

"I said it… don't touch… no more… can't… afraid…"

Sasuke pulled away, disgusted with himself. He sat up on the couch and placed his head in his hands, his elbows touching his knees. He hated what he did. It was bad enough Itachi had assaulted him. It would have been horrid if he did it once… but he did it for a week. _'And I nearly made him live through it again.'_

Sasuke held his kunai, and with his frustration flung it across the room. "Kuso!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, too tired to move. His chest was in contact with the cold air, and his pants were pulled down to above his knees. He raised his arm with all his strength and tugged gently on Sasuke's blue clothes.

"Don't… hate… me," he managed to say, as his eyelids became to heavy for him to hold open. He let the darkness of sleep take over, pulling him back into the world where Itachi had control over him, and making him relive the horrid touch of the Uchiha.

------------

Sasuke stared back with amazement. _'What did he say?'_ After all this and he begged the Uchiha that nearly rapped him to not hate him? Sasuke lifted Naruto up and carried him to his only room, and rested him against the bed. Carefully he shifted Naruto's pants on properly. Sasuke brushed Naruto's soft hair out of his eyes, and felt hate for himself.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in his sleep softly. The shinobi whose name had just been called felt his heart beat faster. He wanted to know what it was that had made Naruto say his name in his sleep. He straightened spine and attempted to leave the room, but Naruto's hand, once again, clutched onto Sasuke's clothes.

Sasuke crawled into the same bed and wrapped his arms around the sleeping genin.

--------------

Itachi's body was inside his, digging deeper, and sending more pain through him.

_'This is a dream… it's already over! Make it stop!'_ The dream shifted, as Itachi's face and body changed another one.

Sasuke.

He tried to scream, but nothing came out. Now it was his friend and rival who was hurting him. He was the one inside now, filling Naruto with himself, and thrusting hard against Naruto. His hands trailed down Naruto's body, his mouth against the other's.

"Sasuke…" he managed to whisper, but the dream didn't change.

-----------

Now to use my own ninja skills and go across the hall, to the bathroom, brush my teeth without waking anyone up. It will suck if I do.

Hope you like it. I had a writers block for a while, bashing my head against the wall thinking of something. Here it is. Not much action and I am sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

I never would in a million years think it would be possible to spell tongue wrong. I'm really sorry about those stupid typos. Microsoft Word doesn't pick them up. English is my second language, so I'm not that good with it. I hope I don't misspell any more! And I have this horrible writers block. I was working on my actual story, then I it hit me: "Crap… I don't know what to do next." So I worked on this… and its not the way I wanted it to turn out. Sorry about that!

If you have any questions go ahead and ask me… I love them. And I would like to say, thank you for reading this. I'm honored by it and I hope that you are not disgusted by it. And I am so happy to have gotten reviews once again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… wish I did though… ;

Warnings: Same old, same old.

Regardless of What I Wish:

Chapter III:

I Can Give You Nothing

Sasuke woke up to find Naruto in his arms. The young shinobi looked so peaceful in his sleep. He was no longer quivering, or moaning in his sleep. Even though it disrupted Sasuke's rest, it was acceptable. After what he had gone through, what both the Uchiha brothers put him through, Sasuke was willing to take a night of interrupted slumber. He recalled what he himself made Naruto face.

_'Even though he was still a virgin, I nearly took that away from him too…'_ Sasuke thought. He remembered the disgust he held for himself and wished he hadn't woken up.

Naruto moved closer in his sleep, bringing his face barely and inch away from Sasuke's. His breath brushed against the raven shinobi's cheek and his eyelashes batted slowly from time to time. Sasuke felt warm and protected against reality. He tried to pull away from the events that happened. It was all a dream he insisted on telling himself. But his eyes saw that Naruto's shirt was no longer on him, and a small cut on Naruto's chest showed where he slashed his kunai to rid of the clothes. His eyes fell onto Naruto's mouth.

_'I kissed him… kuso! Why did I force myself on him like that? He won't want to look at me. He'll look away from me as though I were Itachi! Kuso!'_

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, forcing his body to move before he assaulted Naruto once more. _'Why do I have to feel for him this way? I could have any woman I want… Why the hell did I have to find out now? Why not later on when things are okay, or before this so I could handle it like a proper person would?' _

Sasuke walked into his bathroom with a change of clothes, and prepared for what lay ahead. He walked out to find Naruto awake. His eyes were dazed, as though he couldn't tell if he was really awake, or still asleep. Sasuke approached him, slowly stepping so that Naruto wouldn't be startled. Naruto looked at Sasuke; his eyes weren't the same. They were distant, and seemed to not really see Sasuke. It was as though those sapphire orbs were looking at the wall behind Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke gathered his will to finally say. Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of his own name. It seemed like a word in another language to his ears. Finally, he saw who was the one calling his name. At first glance, he thought it was Itachi.

"Ita…!" he yelped, but then realized the person was too short to be him, and his face held worry and some other indescribable emotions upon it. It can't be Itachi, he concluded. Finally, he recalled whose face it was. "Sasuke…" he sighed with slight relief, but that was taken away from him once he recalled what the raven shinobi had done to him the night before, and tormented him in his dreams.

Sasuke was slightly disappointed that Naruto was about to call out his brother's name first. _'I look nothing like him… how could you think I was him for even a moment?'_

Naruto looked away and got off the large bed. There was an awkward silence. It seemed as though hours passed by in silence, but in reality, not even a minute had passed by. In those seconds, thousands of thoughts broke down into Naruto's mind. He couldn't run away from Itachi. Each moment he could feel those hands running down his body, that face smirking at him, the crimson spheres he called eyes stair at his flesh. He couldn't hide from the Uchiha, not even in his sleep. He recalled the nightmares he had of Itachi. He shivered as he remembered how that face became Sasuke's.

Naruto snapped out of his trance as Sasuke held out a shirt to him. He looked at it with confusion on his face.

"Your shirt… last night I ruined it… I… I'm sorry," Sasuke managed to say. Naruto finally realized what Sasuke was trying to do. Slowly he reached out and took the shirt offered to him. Not a single word crept out of his mouth, nor any emotion in his face appeared. Sasuke looked away from Naruto and started walking out.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sasuke swirled his head around as Naruto spoke. He wanted to see the blond shinobi's face, but all he saw was Naruto's back. He couldn't see the empty eyes that stared at the wall. He couldn't see the tear that trailed down the whiskered marked cheek. All he saw was Naruto's scarred back.

He wondered why he never noticed the deep marks that were permanently etched into the blonde's flesh. They had taken baths with one another in the hot springs before, but he never paid that much attention to Naruto's back.

Sasuke left the room. He couldn't stand looking at the ruined skin. All he could imagine was the pain that must of come from such wounds.

Naruto stepped out of the room. He wore the shirt, which Sasuke had given him. It was black and bore the Uchiha symbol on its back. Naruto didn't even know what the shirt looked like; he just put it on.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke attempted to break the awkward silence in the room. His words seemed to still hang in the air, like a memory that won't go away when you want it to. Naruto didn't speak for a few moments. It took him a while for the words to take a form and shape in his mind; that the sounds were words with meaning behind them. Finally, Naruto shook his head.

He couldn't stomach the idea of eating when Itachi had forced himself inside Naruto's mouth. Even though it wasn't real, he could still taste the bitter liquid trickle down his throat. He could still feel Itachi's tongue touch his own. Naruto couldn't put anything in that mouth. The mere thought of it made him recall the horrid seven days he lived through.

"You have to eat something," Sasuke said as he realized how thin Naruto really was. The shirt he loaned Naruto normally was a bit tight on Sasuke, but despite how tonned Naruto was, the shirt was a bit loose on him. The lifeless look in his eyes made him seem even weaker, as though he hadn't eaten in days, even though he knew well Naruto had consumed ramen the night before.

'_That feels like ages ago,'_ Sasuke thought. _'For Naruto it must seem like a week has passed since he ate. He needs to eat something,'_ Sasuke concluded as Naruto glanced around the room with worried eyes. He looked at the spot where Itachi had stood the night before, and then to where Sasuke had nearly raped him as well. Sasuke realized this himself as his own eyes fell onto the couch.

"You have to eat. I'll treat you to ramen," Sasuke attempted to bride Naruto now. The young shinobi would normally have begged Sasuke to treat him to a bowl of ramen, and then scream delighted cheers of victory once the raven shinobi would have agreed. Right now, Naruto's eyes still rested on the couch, where he had laid beneath Sasuke, begging to be let go the previous night. Not a word, not a reaction; nothing. It was as though the old Naruto was dead and buried deeply beneath the earth.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. The next thing Naruto knew, he was pushed against the wall in a harsh manner. Sasuke's body was against his own, pressing their bodies close to each other.

"You will eat, you will do as I say, and you will stop staring at the air. You will look at me, and you will smile," Sasuke whispered in an angry tone into Naruto's ear. He felt Sasuke's breath against his ear, their bodies in contact, and the pounding of his heart within his chest. Naruto tried to escape from the one encaging him, but it was useless. "You won't try to escape from me," Sasuke hissed. He grew angry and licked Naruto's neck. The young ninja gasped. Slowly, he felt Sasuke's teeth pierce his flesh. He moaned in pain, and attempted to push Sasuke off. He felt Sasuke pull his mouth away only to put it back and suck on the fresh wound. The blood tasted sweet, despite the presence of the metallic flavor. Finally, he pulled away from Naruto's neck. "If you don't listen, I'll do something worse." He let go of Naruto, who then collapsed onto the hard wooden floor.

Sasuke took deep breaths of air. _'Why? Why did I do that to him? God, he tasted so good. I want more. Damn it! Stop thinking that way! You shouldn't have done that! Look at him! Look what you did to him!'_ Thoughts traveled at an unnatural speed inside the raven shinobi's head as the Naruto quivered slowly. Without a word, Sasuke pulled Naruto up and dragged him out of the house. _'I can't even say anything to him!'_

Naruto followed in a daze. His eyes rested on the back of Sasuke's head. _'They look so much alike. _His_ back, and Sasuke's,'_ Naruto thought as his free hand rested on his neck. It hurt. He thought it was just his mind going mad, that Sasuke didn't assault him again. But there the mark lay on his neck and the pain was real. He didn't believe it. Sasuke was his friend, but he was acting as though he knew of the monster that slept within him. Only the adults were suppose to know about that.

Naruto looked at the villagers. They were glaring at him already. Their eyes looked at him as though he was about to kill their families. Mother pulled away their children with hatred towards Naruto, the vessel for the nine-tailed fox. Words were spouted out, each one finding their way into Naruto's heart, and stabbing him. The wounds the villagers made became deeper, as though each word was slowly and painfully cutting into him more.

Sasuke didn't like the looks in the eyes of the people he passed by. They were full of hate and murderous intent. At first, he assumed they were being aimed at him, but then realized it was all pointed at Naruto.

"Disgusting! What makes him think he can walk side by side the Uchiha?"

"Look at it! That monster makes me sick."

"It's the demon!"

'_What makes them say those things about him?'_ Sasuke wondered.

"Ma, ma! Look whose up finally," Kakashi's voice broke Sasuke from his trance. Naruto on the other hand was still locked up in his own tormenting thoughts.

"Sensei…" Sasuke manages to spit out.

"How is Naruto?" Kakashi asks. His eyes trail down onto Naruto's neck. There lay a mark upon him. It wasn't there last night. His only eyes that peaked out of his mask went to Sasuke's face. From that look, Sasuke knew that Kakashi had figured some of the morning's events.

"He is… well… I don't know how he is," Sasuke said as his eyes fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Kakashi's voice held a hint of his anger.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was ashamed of what he had done. He felt a pang in his chest every time he thought of Naruto's face looking back at him, not believing it were possible that his closest friend would touch him in such a manner.

"Do I have to take him away from you?" Kakashi was annoyed at the silence. "I can tell so much from the mark you left on his neck."

"No!" Sasuke yelped. "It won't happen again…" Sasuke managed to blurt out. _'This is so unlike me. I would never act this way over someone. But this someone is _him_. Why did I have to feel this way about Naruto? Why did Itachi do that to him? Why him? Why now?'_

"It better not," Kakashi said with disappointment in his voice. "I had a talk with Tsunade-sama. We couldn't find Itachi…"

Naruto's body flinched at the name. It snapped him out of his own thoughts and brought his mind back to the hell where Itachi was touching him. His eyes widened as he recalled the sensation of having Itachi's tongue run down his chest.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said slowly, as he placed his hand onto Naruto's shoulder. The young shinobi pulled back and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's upper torso. He held onto Sasuke as though his hold on the raven-haired ninja was the only thing preventing him from falling into a dark abyss. Sasuke didn't know what to do. All he could think of was how good it felt having Naruto's chest against his own and how Naruto's vanilla scent was intoxicating. He wanted to wrap his own arms around Naruto, cradle him and whisper words of comfort into his ear. But his sensei stood right there, watching in disbelief.

Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's clothes. He didn't even realize what he was doing. All he could think of was how dirty he felt. He could still feel the Ataksuki member still inside him, filling him. He shivered as he recalled the multiple times he was raped.

"Naruto…" Sasuke called out, hoping that he would reply in some form. He didn't know how much longer he could take it in Naruto's embrace; he was afraid he would slam him down and mark the other side of his neck. Fortunately, the sound of his own name finally snapped through and he looked up into Sasuke's eyes. He quickly released the Uchiha, mumbling apologies at a rapid pace.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called out once more, hoping for some recognition. "Naruto, look at me," Kakashi used an assertive tone. The ninja lifted his head up and looked into Kakashi's single eye. "Ma, ma! Lets get going, Sakura is waiting and she is worried about you. Shall we go?" Kakashi used a cheerful tone, which somehow made Naruto temporarily ignore his recollections. "Shall we go?"

Naruto didn't react for a few moments, but eventually he nodded. _'I won't let this hold me down. I won't look week before anyone again. I… I can't think about him… I won't! His disgusting touch… tongue… trailing… STOP! Don't think anymore. Just do as you are told. Just pretend to be happy. They can't tell the difference. They wouldn't care…'_ Naruto's thoughts came to a final conclusion. He looked up with a grin planted on his face. "Lets go sensei!" he said with an overly cheerful voice.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked back in shock. The ninja was no longer in his despair, or so it seemed. Kakashi seemed pleased and relieved. Sasuke had a doubtful look in his eyes, but deemed his worries nothing. Both the staring shinobis held an eased expression. They were calmer with the sound of Naruto's cheer, but to Sasuke's ears, the voice didn't sound the same as it use to.

----

Sakura's worry was dissolved as she saw Naruto's large grin. She recalled the terrified look in his eyes the night before and his actions. She was glad to see that the smile was still resting on his lips.

"Well for today, there is no actual mission! You get to train individually," Kakashi said as he pulled out _Make Out Paradise_. "Make sure you don't go to far away. Stay within my sight!" Kakashi ordered. He lifted his book up, but he didn't really try to read it. His eyes remained on Naruto. He wanted to believe that he was feeling better, but he needed reassurance. Sakura was convinced, he could tell that. Sasuke still was doubtful, but it seemed that whatever Itachi had done wasn't enough to do permanent damaged.

What he assumed was wrong.

He was right when he said Naruto wasn't damaged. No… Naruto was broken.

----

The training was long and tiring. Naruto didn't mind though. He fought his own shadow clones until he was the only one standing, and then repeated the process. Each time he slammed his own imaged down he imagined hitting Itachi. He imagined that each time when his clones hit him that he was punishing himself.

----

"Ma, ma! That's enough for now! Go take a break and eat something!" Kakashi called out to Team Seven. Sakura gave out a small cheer and begged Sasuke to join her for some lunch. Sasuke however kept his attention on one blond ninja who was still punching his own shadow clones. "Naruto, that's enough for now!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto kept on hitting his own clones. Slamming them down, lost in a fury of his own mind. _'Disgusting!'_ he chanted on in his head as he rammed his own image against a tree. He felt his leg pierced with a kunai. He swiftly turned and punched the face identical to his own, hearing the neck crack.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out once more. Sakura gave up temporarily on getting Sasuke to talk to her and looked aver at what was going on. Her eyes widened at the horrifying look in Naruto's eyes. They were full of bloodlust and hatred.

Naruto rammed another punch a clone. Four others pinned themselves on him. He placed his hands onto the ground and let them take on all of his weight. Using his hands, he twirled at a fast speed, sending the clones off, and making them disappear in their white smoke.

Kakashi once more yelled out Naruto's name, but still no effect took place. It was as though Naruto was deaf to the world around him.

Naruto stood face to face to another clone. _'I'm disgusting!'_ He felt something snap inside him as he remembered Itachi's thrusts inside him. He didn't realize it, but his eyes turned crimson color much like that of a fresh wound's blood. His own thoughts and those of the beast's sleeping within him mixed. Naruto couldn't tell the difference.

"Naruto!"

Voiced were unheard. Naruto raised his clawed hand and with intense speed rammed it into his clone's chest. It pierced the body, and emerged from the back. His mirror image disappeared into air. He turned to face another clone when Kakashi approached him.

"Naruto, enough practice for now. Go eat something." Naruto whirled around and launched himself onto his sensei. He felt his claws digging into the adult's flesh. A strange warm liquid flowed onto his hands. Naruto couldn't tell what he was doing anymore. He couldn't control it. He didn't see Kakashi, but rather the man who he now feared, Itachi.

Kakashi was shocked. He hadn't been able to block Naruto's attack. The strength that flowed through the young shinobi and the chakra that passed through his veins were shocking.

Kakashi looked into the eyes of Naruto, unable to believe that they were implanted on the face that normally was brimming with innocence. Now the eyes had tainted the purity that was there into something full of malice.

Sakura screamed both her sensei's name and Naruto's with worry and fear in her voice. This wasn't the way Naruto would act around her, or anyone else for a fact.

Sasuke ran towards the commotion.

Kakashi grew worried. The grip Naruto had on him was strong and the red chakra that flowed out of him was overpowering. He grew desperate and didn't like the feeling of claws digging into his body. He punched Naruto right where his seal was located, on his stomach. Naruto's eyes turned back to normal as he collapsed on top of his sensei. He fell limp, and was light as a young girl. Kakashi sat up and positioned Naruto to sit in his lap, despite the fact the young boy was unconscious.

"Sasuke…" he called as the two other team members approached. "You know what Itachi did to Naruto, don't you?"

Sasuke remained silent. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want them to know what his brother did to Naruto. If the words came out of his own mouth, then it would become true. It would make it real.

"Tell me what he did!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke didn't speak. His eyes stayed on the limp body of Naruto. _'Don't touch him! Stop touching him!'_ Thoughts implanted themselves into his head without his own control. Kakashi seemed to have noticed because he raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Kakashi placed his hands around Naruto's chest, and examined Sasuke's face.

Without realizing it, Sasuke was using his sharingan, and glaring at his sensei. Something in him had snapped.

----

"Ma, look my little brother is jealous!" Itachi's voice came out of nowhere. It was unexpected and shocked Sasuke. The sound of his words seemed to travel through the air from no particular direction. It was as though it didn't come from anywhere or perhaps it came from every angle.

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered with hate threaded into each word.

The eldest Uchiha appeared beside Sakura, who yelped out in surprise, but was quickly quieted with his sharingan. Her knees buckled beneath her, and her body toppled over to the side with a quiet thud as she gently passed out onto the grass covered ground.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said as he stood up, still holding Naruto in his arms.

"The female is fine," Itachi answered as he moved towards the sleeping shinobi.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi demanded.

"To take what belongs to me."

"And what do you think that is?" Sasuke spoke before giving Kakashi a chance.

"Naruto belongs to me now…" Itachi spoke without any emotion. His words came out as though there were no other option, and that the world was to follow his every breath.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke yelled in an unforgiving manner. _'If he belongs to anyone, it's me!'_ Sasuke didn't know how to keep such thoughts and feelings out of him. They came through him like spears and entered his body against his desires. Obsession… that's all that was left inside him.

"Do you want me to show you?" Itachi said with a sadistic smile planted on his lips. His eyes slowly turned from their lifeless black shade, to a crimson red that was much like the poisonous apple given to Snow-white.

"Sasuke, close your eyes!" Kakashi yelled, but it was too late. Sasuke couldn't stop looking into those eyes. It was all he could see. They were moving, circling, and dancing before his eyes. They were taking him away into the world of the moon god, where everything was at the mercy of Itachi.

Colors were distorted. There was no life, and the scenery of the dead land stretched on as far as Sasuke's eyes were able to see. His senses were dulled. Not a sound traveled through the dead world.

A hand clamped onto the young Uchiha's shoulder. "You want me to show you why Naruto belongs to me?" Itachi's voice broke the silence like a blade piercing flesh. Sasuke turned his head around, but the hand was gone and no one was behind him. He moved his head back to find Naruto standing and quaking before Itachi. He was beautiful. Full of fear, and suffering… his eyes trembled as he glanced side to side nervously. He couldn't take his eyes off of the wondrous sight.

But then his eyes saw Itachi suffocating Naruto, who in turn then gasped. It was a sweet noise to Sasuke's ears, but he wanted to be the one causing that pain. _Sasuke_ wanted to touch Naruto that way. He felt his body tremble as he became more possessive over the blond Nin.

He watched as Itachi pressed his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke wanted to scream and pull Itachi off him. But movement didn't come. He was frozen. Sound didn't escape him. It was building inside him. Moans escaped Naruto. Muffled pleas escaped the kiss.

Clothes were shed. Sasuke wanted to shut his eyes as he saw Naruto's flesh. He was ashamed as he looked at sight, but he couldn't close his eyes. And it wasn't because of Itachi's hold on him. No… it was because he didn't want to. He wanted to see more of Naruto's body. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment and anger as Itachi rolled his tongue along the shivering blonde's body. The pained look within the eyes became more intense as fingers crawled inside him. Naruto screamed. It was addicting. Sasuke wanted the boy to scream for him only though. To be the cause of the pain.

Fingers were removed to be replaced with something far larger. Each thrust was returned with a piercing scream. The noises erupting from him shattered the air of the moon god's world.

"This is why he belongs to me. I have claimed his mind, and now I will take his body for real, Otouto…" Itachi's voice was deeper than usual. It was full of lust.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's hips, forcing him to return every thrust. The screams became louder and more frantic.

"His mind belongs to me, foolish little brother. You can't take him away. I've scared him. My touch is like a permanent dye on cloth. You can't remove me from him. Even if you touch him, he won't feel your hands… but mine." With those words, the world around him began to shatter. It fell apart like a broken mirror falling towards the ground.

----

Sasuke didn't realize it until Kakashi's hand was grabbing his arm; he was back into reality.

"Naruto is mine, Otouto…"

Sasuke wanted to reply. To send a remark back and make Itachi feel as horrible as he did. Words didn't come out as his mind replayed the scene Itachi showed him.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke farther from the elder Uchiha.

"Naruto isn't something you can posses," Kakashi said in place of Sasuke.

"I'm sure Sasuke thinks otherwise. Or else he wouldn't have marked the boy's neck."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Kakashi's grip on him tightened. Quickly, while still holding onto the two ninjas, he ran and grabbed the sleeping body of Sakura and used his transportation jitsu.

----

"What happened?" Sakura yelled. She had regained consciousness by now. Sasuke glared at their sensei and Naruto looked at the hard wood floor with lifeless eyes. Kakashi attempted to calm Sakura down but he wasn't successful. "Sasuke, you're not hurt are you? If something happened to you I wouldn't know what to do!" she said franticly.

At those words, Naruto's eyes were lowered even more, now looking at his feet. She didn't notice. Her constant worry over Sasuke made him feel invisible. He didn't mind it that much… but something still burned within him. _'Why can't I get over these people? Why haven't I gotten used to being this way by now? Why can't I forget Itachi? Why did this have to happen? Why can't I die?'_

"Die?" a voice asked. Naruto's eyes widened and he drew his head back a slight bit. He wondered if he had spoken out loud, but it didn't seem as though any of the shinobi around him were speaking to him.

'_Nani?'_ Naruto thought.

"You want to forget? You want to die?" the voice said slowly.

'_Kyuubi?'_ Naruto came to realize.

"Yes."

'_What do you want?'_ Naruto asked. He was slightly nervous that the beast was talking to him.

"I can make the pain go away."

'_How?'_

"Let me take over."

'_Over?'_

"It won't hurt anymore. Nothing will be able to touch you."

'_Nothing…'_ Naruto gave a sad smile. That's what he wanted.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's eyes widen and his head move back. He also noticed the smile that followed shortly after. Something didn't seem right to him. It seemed completely wrong. "Naruto…" Sasuke spoke. Sakura was confused as to why Sasuke called Naruto's name out of the blue.

"Eh?" Naruto snapped out of his trance at the sound of his name. It wasn't just the vowels that were uttered that made him come back to the world outside his mind, but the voice that said each sound, Sasuke's voice.

"Lets go eat lunch… I'm hungry." He grabbed Naruto's wrist. Naruto was confused. His friend dragged him. All Naruto could see was the back of Sasuke…

They were alike… so much alike it frightened him. Sasuke's back and Itachi's. So much similar, that it terrified him.

His grip on his wrist reminded him of the one Itachi had on him. The way he held his wrists down with his hands as he licked Naruto's torso came back into his head.

'_Stop it… get out! I don't want to remember! I don't want to feel anymore! I want nothing!'_

"I can give you nothing…" Kyuubi's voice beckoned.

----

Whoa… this took a longer time than I thought it would. Another icky chapter from me. I don't like it that much. I started it and then stopped because I didn't know where to go with it. And here I am now. Thank you for all the reviews. I giggled like a mad man (even thought I'm not a man... go figure, eh?). I am honored to have people read this. Thank you so much.

There will be much more Itachi coming up, and some more evil Sasuke in the next chapter: "Bleed For Me"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Naruto is not mine… blah blah blah

Warnings: It's rate M for a reason

Oh my GOD! I am so sorry! I would have upped faster but I was stupid and took a class that Seniors only took… and I'm a sophomore and this teacher was insane. I had to do about 70 pages of reading a night for just one class and then there was every thing else. Please forgive me.

I am also sorry to say that this chapter is really horrible. I'm sorry to bother everyone with it. I am honored by those who read it. Thank you for giving me so much of your time. And once again sorry for being so late.

And a large thanks to all my reviewers. I always feel so giddy after reading them. I hope I don't insult you with this chapter's quality.

Regardless of What I Wish:  
Chapter IV:

Bleed For Me

"I can give you nothing."

_'I want nothing.'_

"It will be a sweet nothing."

_'Nothing…'_

"But I can't just yet."

_'Why?'_

"Not all at once… just hold on a little bit Naruto. All your pain will go away. There will be nothing. I will make you into nothing!"

_'Make me into nothing…'_

"Naruto!" a voice shattered his deep trance. It wasn't just any voice. It demanded attention as though it, an inanimate object, could hurt Naruto. "Naruto!" Hearing his name once more, he lifted his gaze into the eyes of Sasuke. They were dark like an abyss.

"Nani?" Naruto stuttered out.

"When I speak, you will listen to me." Something in Sasuke's tone changed. It became deeper and more vicious. Instead of threatening to hurt Naruto, it was like a kunai slammed into his heart. "Do you understand?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He found himself being pulled into those glaring eyes. _'It's the same eyes!'_

"I'll make you forget those eyes…" Kyuubi comforted Naruto.

"You're not listening are you?" Sasuke spoke. His voice changed once more. It seemed a bit more playful, but not in the form one would speak when they wanted to participate in a child's game, but rather in the way one would talk when they were toying with their pray.

"I… I was listening."

_'It's the same voice!'_

"Hold on for a while little Naruto. I will make you nothing…"

"It still seems like you're not listening to a word I say, Naruto…" Sasuke was still looking at Naruto. They had finished their ramen meal when Sasuke forced Naruto to eat by pressing his fingertips against the kiss mark he left on Naruto's neck. It was still sore.

"I swear I am! Please Sasuke…"

"What are you begging for?" Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. They were like the glass eyes of a doll, lifeless, but still beautiful. They lacked their previous glory. He felt a pang of guilt inside him. He wasn't helping Naruto. He wasn't helping those eyes. He walked closer to the blond shinobi and gently pecked his lips against Naruto's forehead. "Answer me," his voice changed. It was demanding, but some emotion that was foreign to Naruto's ears was laced in it.

"Please believe me," Naruto's weak voice pleaded.

"Naruto…" his voice sounded like a hunter stalking its prey; Naruto felt shivers run through his back. The kitsune holder let his head drop, not wanting to see the look in Sasuke's eyes. However, his wishes were thwarted as Sasuke lifted his face up to meet cobalt eyes. "Naruto," the voice called once more, as Sasuke licked away the tear that Naruto didn't know was falling. He shivered as he recalled another tongue licking away at his face… his neck… his...

_'No! Don't think about him! It hurts! He hurt… inside me… pain… PAIN!'_

"Don't think about him…" Sasuke commanded as he pulled away his face from the shivering shinobi. "Don't imagine his touch, don't hear his voice, don't see his image, don't taste his kiss, don't sense his smell… don't…" Sasuke gave more orders. They streamed out of his mouth as he recalled the images that his brother's twisted Sharingan made him see. His voice changed once more, like a chameleon would with its flesh; it became pleading. "Don't feel him. Don't see him when you see me!" His voice did another quick dance from begging to commanding. "I'm not him!" he said as he slammed Naruto into a tree.

"Ah!" Naruto called out in surprise. He hands twitched with fear; that was all they could do. He couldn't push the Uchiha off of him. Sasuke felt his body ache as he heard that sound escape the tanned throat. It resembled the moans he gave when Itachi would bite him.

"I am not _him_!" Sasuke repeated as he kissed Naruto harshly. He had caught the blonde off guard and so slipped his tongue into the sweet cavern that was Naruto's mouth.

"Nmm…" Naruto mewled into the kiss, sending vibrations onto Sasuke's lips. That sweet cinnamon taste filled him, making him need more. He tried to coax Naruto into kissing him back by biting, licking, and taunting. No reaction would come which annoyed Sasuke. He slipped his leg between Naruto's, and applied pressure. The younger shinobi's eyes widened and his tongue flicked Sasuke's as his moans were muffled into the other's mouth. Sasuke continued making the blond moan, and thus making his tongue move as he tried to break away from the sinfully good touch.

_'Forceful… like him… but its not _just_ like him… its worse…'_

'Because it feels good?' Kyuubi asked.

Sasuke pulled back and placed kisses that felt like the wings of a butterfly gently flapping on his face.

_'I… but he… and Sasuke… he… Sasu… I?'_

'I'll make you into nothing Naruto… It will hurt you more… but you will see that you will break into nothingness…'

"Sasuke," Naruto let the last letter trail on.

"I'm not Itachi…" He licked more salty tears away. "I'm not him…" He pulled Naruto down onto the grass-covered ground. "I'm not…" He kissed Naruto's cheeks softly. "Him…" He brushed his lips against the other's. "I am…" He deepened the kiss. He pulled back, his eyes seemed as though they were on the verge of crying.

"Sasuke…" Naruto finished the sentence for him as he felt a switch flip inside him. He didn't like seeing Sasuke miserable. It only made him feel worse.

"When you look at me… don't see him!" Sasuke begged as he bit the mark he had left on Naruto earlier that day. He made blood seep from it once more, and drank away from it as though he was a beast that lived off the red liquid. "See me… feel me… hear me… not HIM!" Sasuke demanded, as he pressed his knee between Naruto's legs.

"Nah…" Naruto tried to muffle the sound that escaped him, but he couldn't. He was caught off guard. "Not him… not… him…" he said as he brushed his butterfly kisses against Naruto's silken skin.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, his voice pleading. Sasuke looked up to Naruto. Despite what he was doing, all he wanted to do was rid Naruto from Itachi. All he saw in Naruto was a quivering and fragile angel that had at the moment been swallowed up by Itachi's twisted shadows.

"Say it again…" Sasuke demanded, but you could hear a slight begging in his words.

"Sasuke… Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Sa… su… ke…" Naruto whispered with difficulty as the one he was calling constantly shifted his knee, sending shivers of pleasure.

"Ma… playing with what is mine Otouto?" a silken, sadistic voice called out, causing Naruto's body to turn rigid, and quake.

"Get the hell out of here…" Sasuke roared as he wrapped his arms protectively around the shaking nin.

"Give me what belongs to me…" Itachi's cold voice spoke as he appeared from the dark shadows. His crimson eyes glowed even more in the light of the sunset.

"He does not belong to you!" Sasuke's voice shivered with anger.

"I think Naruto would agree… ne, Naru-chan?"

Naruto dug himself deeper into Sasuke's embrace, hiding his face from the older Uchiha.

"What makes you think that?" the younger one said with malice.

"Naru-chan… you want nothing… correct?" Naruto stopped shaking, and turned to look at Itachi, their eyes met, and Naruto knew he was done for. He recalled what happened last time he looked into those eyes. He recalled Itachi inside him.

"Don't talk to Naruto! Don't call him pet names!" Sasuke roared, his grasp tightening, hurting the young kitsune shell, but Naruto didn't mind. He liked the pressure of the embrace; it made him feel safer from Itachi.

"Ne… Kyuubi?"

Naruto felt something change in him. He felt his body loose control. He didn't have any power over anything. Nothing was his to control. He could still feel all his senses, but his body wouldn't function.

"Nani, Uchiha?" a foreign voice rang from the youngest shinobi present. Sasuke was shocked. The voice was laced with dark emotions.

"You know why I am here."

"My answer is yes…"

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, his grips loosening. He was confused at the conversation that was going on.

_'Why did he just call Naruto Kyuubi?'_ Sasuke thought, as he remembered the words uttered from his brother who he detested.

"Poor, unknowing little boy… Naruto can hear you, but he can't talk right now," Naruto's mouth said. Sasuke released the body that was no longer under Naruto's control.

"What?" Sasuke gasped.

"Kyuubi…" Itachi said in a hoarse voice, demanding that the matter be discussed.

"Kyuu…?" Sasuke muttered.

"Ever wonder why no one likes Naruto?" the Kyuubi controlled Naruto smirked as he spoke.

"No… he would have told me!" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"So you could hate him too… No, he wouldn't tell you. Not the one he loves most," Kyuubi said with a hint of amusement in his words.

"Forget the fool," Itachi growled. "Do you have any conditions?"

"None whatsoever. Do what you wish…"

"Anything?"

"Rape him, stab him, slap him, make him cry, lone his body to others, burn him… what ever you want," the emotionless voice spoke. Naruto wanted so much to say something, to run back into Sasuke's arms, to run away from Itachi. But regardless of what he wished... it did not come to pass, as usual.

"Loves… most?" Sasuke said in a daze.

"But it won't be that way any longer…" Itachi snapped Sasuke out of his daze.

"Naruto! Wake up! Snap out of it!" he yelled as he grabbed Naruto's sleeve.

"No can do, kit… I promised to make Naruto into nothing… and I'm going to do it…" Kyuubi's voice explained.

"Give him back!" Sasuke demanded, his eyes changing into crimson marbles.

"No…" Naruto's head shot up looking at Sasuke. No… calling it Naruto's wouldn't do the blond shinobi justice. Blood red eyes replaced the innocent azure ones that normally rested upon Naruto's face. The three whisker scars seemed darker and larger, and the twisted grin wasn't Naruto's. "Naruto needs to go with Itachi."

"Why the hell? He will stay with me! He will not go anywhere near that… that _thing_," Sasuke sneered at his brother.

"Ma… Otouto, don't make me angry. You might never know what I would do next to dear Naru-chan."

"Don't call him that!"

"I can call my toys what I want… He will bleed for me…"

"He. Is. Not. Your. Toy!" Sasuke threaded each word with killing intent.

"He is now," Kyuubi's voice tore from Naruto's throat.

"No way it hell!" Sasuke took a step closer to his elder brother. "You'll have to get through me first!"

"Have it your way foolish Otouto..." Itachi's mouth said as he approached the raven. He unsheathed his katana and approached at a fast pace, one that Sasuke couldn't block. The blade approached, and Sasuke didn't have time to draw out a kunai to guard. A sickening squelching sound was made as skin was pierced. Oddly enough, Sasuke only felt the tip of the blade lightly cut him. He opened his eyes to see pain filled blue orbs that belonged to no one other that Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

The katana had cut through the kistune holder, and not the one it was intended for.

"Sasu… ke…" he stuttered as blood fell from the corner of his mouth. His voice was weak, and came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Why…"

"What Kyuubi said was true… I love…" Naruto's eyes swirled to the back of his sockets, right before they shut.  
Itachi swore as he caught the falling shinobi. Swiftly Itachi punched Sasuke in his gut. The young Uchiha survivor was too stunned to block the movement. His world began to turn dark, as deep violet spots appeared before him like black wholes in the air. Everything seemed like a tattered old movie. Movement was slow and blurred.

The last thing he saw was Itachi's grin, and a limp dying Naruto in a mad man's arms.

----

Sasuke woke up in a white room, which he quickly realized was the hospital. His head hurt, and his heart felt like it had been torn into multiple pieces. He shivered as he remembered what had taken place. He silently prayed it was all just a bad dream.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura's voice said. He looked up to see the female genin with Kakashi behind her.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said in a worried voice.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke yelled as he pushed the blankets warming him off his body.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura yelped as he stood up.

"Where is he?" he demanded once more.

"You know where he is…" Kakashi said.

"Get him back!"

"We…"

"Send a search party!"

"It's useless…"

"Why? You claim to have the best shinobi! Send the ANBU after him!"

"No one was willing to do so…"

"Why the hell not?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. She was shaking and couldn't take hearing Sasuke's voice angered so much. It tore her to know that he was yelling for someone else when she was right there, watching over him. Both him and his sensei stopped bickering and looked at Sakura. Sasuke's eyes were not his normal black ones, but were now red from the takeover of his sharingan. "You should rest…" she pleaded, hopping that it would bring Sasuke out of his angered state.

"Not when Naruto is in that bastard's hands…"

"You can't to anything, Sasuke. The ANBU won't let you leave this room."

"They are willing to watch over me, but not to go searching after someone who really needs their protection," Sasuke said with disgust.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Stop saying my name!" Sasuke yelled. "Get out!" he ordered as he turned his back on them. Sakura and Kakashi looked at one another and decided it best to leave him to calm down. They left without another word being spoken. Sasuke sat down on his bed and refused to give up.

_I'll get him back… I'll tear Itachi to bits, and then I'll hold Naruto and I'll never let him go. I'll tell him what I feel… I'll beg for forgiveness and I will never stop loving him._

_I'll get him back…_

----

No, this is NOT the end… that would be a horrible ending… I'll post the next chapter in Thanksgiving (about two weeks away). Sorry for another bad chapter… I think is the worst of them all. I mean it was blah beyond reason.

I promise to update faster this time. And everything should be explained in the next chapter. The next one will be called "Shattered Fragments."

Thank you for reading my fic.

-Dead Edged Blade


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Naruto is not mine… blah blah blah

Warnings: It's rate M for a reason

Big big big sorry for not updating! In my last chapter I said I would in Thanksgiving… funny… its MANY months later… GAH! I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me! I was gonna do it in December… nope… went to Florida… January… no… relatives were over the whole time. February… getting ready for exams… and this month I was in the Caribbean… sorry. I'm so sorry!

I tried so hard to write this… I rewrote it four times and each time I got angry with myself… sighs… Forgive me for any errors… bows

Thank you to all of my reviewers. You have no idea how happy you make me. I am honored that you read my fic! It makes me so very very thankful! I always end up laughing and prancing around after each review I read.

This Chapter is dedicated to all my kind reviewers! I will try my best to overcome my confidence issues as well as my English!

Now enough with me. Please enjoy this chapter and forgive me for any errors.

Regardless of What I Wish:  
Chapter V:

Countless Screams

Gone… he was gone… How long was it that they had been torn apart from one another? It felt like ages… it felt like another lifetime ago. And yet it seemed like yesterday he saw that pain-filled face looking back at him, barely managing to talk. Three whole years had trickled by. Each day eroded his heart more.

Things tend to fall apart.

Sasuke slowly walked through the training grounds of Konoha. So lost in his thought, he didn't realize Sakura has walked up behind.

"Sasuke-kun!" she spoke cheerfully, as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's.

"Sakura…" he acknowledged her presence. Sakura recalled the several months of Naruto's departure. Sasuke had been reduced to an angry cloud that would lash out at the mere mentioning of Naruto. She hated the blond for leaving Sasuke the way he was. She never really understood how it was that Naruto had left. She didn't know what the shinobi had become.

"Would you like to go eat out?" she asked him, hoping to feed him. He would eat only when it was necessary. He couldn't stand eating certain meals. Ramen was forbidden. He couldn't look at it. It made him want to pull out his hair and beat the living daylights out of the nearest person. His favorite food, onigiri was forbidden. He could recall the times he shared it with Naruto. He shuddered upon recalling the blond. It was his fault that his teammate was gone. In his mind, in some twisted form, he was to be the blame of it all.

"No thank you…" he sighed.

"Another time then!" she cheered as she squeezed his hold tighter on Sasuke. "How goes your genin team?"

"Fine… they are improving greatly," Sasuke spoke in a monotone voice.

"Is Jun improving on his chakra control?"

"Greatly," Sasuke answered as he stared off into the distance.

They just walked on like that, both of them trying to hold onto something that was so far away from them.

----

Kakashi roamed through the woods of Konoha. The poignant smell of the prophecy of rain hung in the air. Clouds loomed above the village. The hungry growl of the sky in the form on thunder shook the thirsty ground.

He stopped at the training ground where Itachi had assaulted Naruto all those years ago. Since then it was left unused. No one… not even Sasuke or Iruka would step foot on its earth. The jounin sighed as the breeze streaked its fingers through his hair. A faint crunch of leaves broke the tranquil silence. Kakashi jerked to see what the sound came from. He froze in his place as he saw a figure wearing a black coat with the all too familiar red cloud motif.

Akatsuki.

The ninja grabbed a fistful of kunai and perched his body ready for battle. But to his horror, lightning flashed and the image could have been completely seen. The person collapsed, forcing the jounin to catch the falling ninja into his arms.

"Kami-sama… what have they done to you?" he whispered into the other's hair as rain began to pelt down upon the two.

----

Sasuke sat inside the comfort of his home within the Uchiha sect of the village. It was him and only him in the large mansion. The rain was softly hitting the glass of the window, streaking it with the sky's tears. He could only think of Naruto's face as the blond was stabbed right before his eyes.

_Weak… I couldn't save you… couldn't stop _him_ from taking you. I failed you… I…_

Knocking at the door broke his mind away from his self-accusing thoughts. Sasuke rose from his seat and answered the door to see a drenched Sakura.

"What are you…?"

"Sasuke!" she cried out, stopping Sasuke mid sentence. "Tsunade wants us at the tower… she says its important and she wants us there now!"

"What for?" Sasuke asked, slightly concerned that the Hokage would ask for his presence at such a time.

"She wouldn't say… she was hysterical."

"Damn it… lets go…" Sasuke muttered as he grabbed his cloak. Today wasn't a good day for the Hokage to be asking any favors. He just wasn't up to it… Not with the ghost of Naruto racking in the depths of his mind.

----

"Tsunade-sama!" the two remaining members of Team 7 called out as the entered the inner sanctum of the Hokage.

"What is the reason for such an urgent meeting?" Sasuke skipped the formalities.

She looked back at them. The strong woman was reduced to a wreck. The two shinobi looked at each other questioningly. It had to be something really horrid to make this woman look like this.

"He…" she stuttered.

"Get him!" a voice erupted from behind the door of the Hokage's office. They filled the halls of the tower.

"Where did he go?"

"Tsunade-sama wants him to rest!"

"We didn't take out eyes off of him… how?"

The door that was muffling the erratic voices was opened and slammed shut. Sakura's eyes widened in horror. Her greatest nightmare had just entered the room, while Sasuke's god had entered in the same form.

Sasuke felt the whole world stop.

Before him stood a trembling Naruto. However, the shinobi hadn't grown an inch from the last time Sasuke had laid eyes on him. The blond was the same height as he was when he was thirteen, leaving him at a short 4'5, while Sasuke towered above six feet. Naruto was thinner… much thinner. His blond hair had grown half past his back and still managed to defy gravity at the top of his head. His lips were a luscious rose color; his whole body was the epitome of effeminate beauty. It sent shivers down his spine that such a small creature could look so tempting.

Biting his lip, Sasuke managed to catch a glance at Naruto's eyes. Upon seeing them, he felt as though he had been slapped. They were empty… broken beyond repair.

"He's back…" Tsunade said as she tried to approach Naruto. The blond shifted away from her, but he found himself closed in-between the three taller shinobi.

Sasuke found himself unable to move. Sasuke couldn't see Naruto's whole face, but only a side shot of the shinobi.

"How can you be sure that's him?" Sakura questioned, silently praying it was a trick.

"Kyuubi is still inside of him… we checked… That's how…"

"Why is he like this?" Sasuke asked with worry in his voice and silently begging every god in every religion he had heard of that Naruto would be okay.

"They used a forbidden jutsu. It's a technique where Kyuubi can completely use Naruto's body… I think that's the reason why the beast let them take Naruto. In order to use such a jutsu, Naruto would be forced into his four-tailed state…" Tsunade explained as calmly as she could, but tears betrayed her and escaped her eyes.

Naruto cringed as Tsunade spoke. She opened her mouth to speak more, but Naruto covered his ears and let his body fall onto his knees. His eyes were open in terror.

"In that state, his body is covered by his own blood in a thick layer… in order to not shorten his life span; Kyuubi sacrificed Naruto's aging process. Recovering from such blood loss would be fatal otherwise…" she let out a sob.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered… for the first time in three years, he dared say his tenshi's name. It felt so good to have the name roll off his tongue. It was as though he had spoken it so many years ago.

Sakura darted towards Naruto's side to keep Sasuke from touching the other. She had worked so hard to pull Sasuke away from the black abyss that was his thoughts for the blond boy. Without thinking, she pulled him into a forced hug.

"He's here now… right? That's all that matters…" she quickly stated, but she noticed that Naruto had stopped shaking. He pulled himself back with the little strength he had in his sleep deprived and hungered body.

He shook his head as tears escaped his dead eyes. Sasuke's heart was crushed. Naruto quivered once more as he curled into a ball.

"How did he come back?" Sasuke asked, with his eyes still glued onto Naruto.

"Kakashi found him today on the training grounds," she said softly.

Sakura sat on the ground where Naruto had pushed her off. She was disgusted. She had touched _him_. A monster had brushed up against her flesh… a fiend had defiled her untainted skin. She stood up once more.

"Why did you call us?" Sakura let the words slip out before realizing how cold and harsh they seemed.

"What else was I suppose to do?" Tsunade yelled as she raised her hands to her face. "Who else should I have called?" her voice whimpered.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sakura said, with the slight shame of having disrupted her Hokage so much.

"I called the two of you here because you're the only ones that can help him. He won't let other people near him… I'm amazed her hasn't started clawing at himself…"

"Eh?" Sakura sounded in confusion.

"When he woke up and saw Shikamaru and Kiba, he began to claw at his own flesh and cut himself. We had to sedate him to stop it," Tsunade announced sadly. "I can't leave him on his own and I can't do anything to help him. The duties of Hokage demand too much of my attention. If the two of you could watch over him, it would mean the world to me."

"I'll…" Sakura began, but was cut off by Sasuke's commanding voice.

"I'll watch over him."

Tsunade was taken aback by his voice. It was commanding but one could hear the begging in his tone. She knew what the young kitsune meant to the Uchiha, and that he was the best one to watch over him… but that also made her weary of letting him take care of Naruto.

Sasuke slowly walked towards the quaking, huddled ball that was Naruto. With caution, he kneeled next to his lost angel and wrapped an arm around the blond. With a jerking motion, Naruto lifted his head to be captured by the avenger's gaze. The quaking stopped as tears began to stream down Naruto's eyes. Sasuke saw the abused nin had recognized him.

"Let me take care of him," he pleaded once more. "I swear I won't let anything happen to him this time." Naruto let out a sobbing sound as he hid his head in Sasuke's muscled chest.

"Don't let anything happen to him, Uchiha. I remember well what you did to him before," she said accusingly.

Sakura glared at the back of Naruto's head. She wanted the boy gone. He was touching what she had tried to purge all these years. She was the one there for Sasuke. She was "cleansing" him of a vile demon's touch; of Naruto's touch.

"I could watch over him too… I think it would be better if I…"

"NO!" Sasuke roared. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She knew how attached Sasuke had been to Naruto, but she had never faced the furry of that passion until now. "I'll watch over him, Sakura. He obviously didn't want to be near you." Sasuke's voice took a turn and became dark. It reminded her of the time when Sasuke had been in contact with the cursed seal for the first time, in the Chunin exams.

"But you have too much on your plate! You have a genin team to take care of and you have missions… there is no way you could…"

"Watch me." With that, the conversation was over. Sasuke tightened his embrace on the teary-eyed shinobi.

"Take care of him… make sure he eats. From the looks of it they starved him as much as they could without killing him."

"What else did they do?" Sakura asked with the hopes that they tormented the fiend before her.

"You don't want to know," Tsunade said as she lifted her eyes and stared into Sakura's green ones.

"We have a right to know," Sakura replied with hopes that the bastard was whipped and hurt in every way possible. Sasuke on the other hand, silently prayed that no more had befallen Naruto. He stroked the sobbing nin's golden locks as he listened with fear and anger.

"No… I can't…"

"Don't be weak!" Sakura yelled at the Hokage. She was disgusted at how a demon could do so much damage to such a strong woman.

Tsunade was taken aback. She knew Sakura's words were right, but she didn't know the reasons why her student wished to know of such horrors. Had she known, she wouldn't have spoken.

She took a deep breath and looked away from Naruto. Seeing him while she spoke would result in her tears. "He was beaten everyday, his powers were used against his will, he was starved, he was experimented on, and he was RAPED!" Tsunade had begun to yell at the end of her rant. It made her angry to see such befall the shinobi.

Sasuke's eyes turned red with furry as his sharingan was activated.

"They did _what_?" he spat out.

"Everyday… from what the Kyuubi let me see. Countless screams…" she whispered.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto as he realized the sobs had stopped and tears just silently cascaded down his face. He was just like a doll.

"I'll kill them…" Sasuke roared as he pulled Naruto into a tighter embrace. "I'll make them regret they ever laid eyes on Naruto…" he hissed.

Sakura felt shivers run down her spine. This was the side of Sasuke that terrified her. She blamed this side on Naruto. She hated this part of the shinobi. It made her wish she were dead because of the fear it caused her.

"I'm taking him home now…" Sasuke announced. He lifted Naruto as though he were a bride. Shivers ran through him as he felt how light Naruto was. It terrified him. He could break the blond in half with so little force. He looked down to see that his eyes were closed. Exhaustion had claimed him for tonight. Sasuke turned his back to everyone and headed out. He wrapped his cloak so that neither of them would be touched by the sky's tears.

"Sasuke, let me help…"

"No… I want to be with him… alone…"

Sasuke didn't care about hiding his feelings or thoughts right now. He was entranced by his angel's blond lashes that twitched every now and then. Most likely the cause of a disrupt sleep. Tears still marred his face, for they had left a drying trail behind.

"Sasuke…"

He was deaf to Sakura. All he could hear was the soft breaths the small shinobi made in his sleep.

'_I'll never let you go. Not even in death…'_

He held on tightly and ran as fast as he could. Upon reaching his manor in the empty, haunted Uchiha district, he felt Naruto clamp his hands onto Sasuke's shirt.

Anger pulsed through him as he thought of what had happened to Naruto. Joy filled him as he entered his mansion and sat Naruto down onto his bed. Sorrow bombarded him as the tenshi whimpered in its sleep.

"He won't ever touch you. No one will…" Sasuke whispered as he gave Naruto shelter beneath the thick blankets.

He turned to leave but a small hand grabbed onto him. Sasuke turned to be captivated by Naruto's sapphire eyes. They were pleading and crying invisible tears. They tore Sasuke apart and held him together all the same. Sasuke tugged to gain his arm back, but Naruto held on with all his strength.

"You want me to stay?" he asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke felt his world turn warmer as he stripped off his shirt and lifted the sheets, joining Naruto. He felt shock waves travel through his spine as he held Naruto. The blond was so warm, despite how much body fat he lacked. Sasuke forced Naruto to face him and had the blond rest his head on his arm. Sasuke's other arm wrapped around Naruto's waist.

Naruto curled into Sasuke's touch, slightly tense, but still accepting the warmth. He eventually became comfortable against the jounin's firm body and fell asleep. Sasuke drank in every moment of this bliss. He rested his head above Naruto's, on the pillow and tasted Naruto's sweet, sweet smell.

'_I'll never let you go.'_

**Here in the darkness, I know myself but without your light, I can't see anything to hold onto. I can't see you to grasp onto. Now that I can see again, I won't let you go… NEVER.**

To Be Continued

----

So I so didn't post in Thanksgiving… I should have… sorry… I don't like this chapter at all… I thank all of you reviewers…. I am honored by you. All of you that read this, thank you. I can't begin to thank you all. You are so kind with your reviews. I'll try harder to write better and to build up my self-esteem.

bows

The next chapter will be Naruto breaching out of the darkness. You'll see a clips of his memories too.

Thank you!

--Dead Edged Blade


End file.
